My New So Called Life
by SweetyLove345
Summary: Kim Crawford life was amazing. She had a wonderful boyfriend and amazing friends. But one night something happens to her that will change her life. She would have to keep secrets and go on with her life as it is turning upside down. New Summary, sorta
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the next chapter to this story. Shout outs at the bottom. **

**I don't Kickin it**

* * *

Chapter 1

_That one night changed everything. But I didn't know it till 7 weeks later. If I could tell myself what I was getting into, then I would at least prepare myself. But the thing about life, you never know what happens next. Anyways now this story begins six weeks later._

Six weeks have passed since the night I lost it to Jack. The night I let myself let loose. The night I cheated on Brett. I felt so bad about what I did to him. Even though I didn't love him the way I was supposed to, I still cared about him. We were still together as if nothing ever happened. Same thing with me and Jack, we are still friends as if nothing happened.

Right now I just got to the dojo where I was greeted by Milton.

"Hey Kim" he says

"Hey, do you have any food on you, I'm starving"

"Really, you never hungry or eat before practice" he said while throwing me a granola bar and a sandwich.

"Well this time I am, can't a girl eat without being judged" I yelled

"Okay, geez Kim what's up with you, I just asked that's all"

"Sorry, I'm not really feeling myself right now. This morning I felt like I was going to throw up, I was falling asleep in a few in my classes and I have been having to go to the bathroom a lot more than what I usually go in a day"

"Are you sure you're alright, cause you have been a little bit more moody"

"Yes, just probably my time of the month signs that's all"

"Okay then"

It was my time of the month signs right. I was feeling sick, falling asleep, peeing more and moody. I get cramps, I didn't get that good of a sleep last night, I do drink more water now so I would have to go to the bathroom more and I'm always moody, its being a girl. Right? My thoughts got interrupted by Jerry and Jack coming.

"Hey guys, guess what" Jerry comes in saying all excitedly

"What is it Jerry" Milton asks

"Guess who got four tickets to one of the biggest fall concert fest of the year"

"No way you didn't get tickets to Rockchella", I said excitedly

"Well I would be lying, but these tickets would say that I'm not"

"WE ARE GOING TO ROCKCHELLA" all of us screamed

"Woah, guys what is going on in here" Rudy says as he comes out of his office

"Nothing much but us going to Rockchella" says Jack

"Okay then since that is out of the way, guys get to stretching"

Practice went by easy, which was good because I felt sick the entire time but didn't want to say anything. I went in the locker room to get changed and when I came out the guys were already ready.

"Kim, we are going to Falaphel Phil's do you want to come" Jack asks me.

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff" I replied.

I was getting all my things together till I felt really sick in my stomach. I thought it was a cram till I felt like something was going to come out of my mouth. I ran into the bathroom and puked all of my guts out. I heard the guys right by the door with sound of sympathy.

"Hey Kim, are you alright" Jerry asks

"Yeah, just fine. Milton, what was in that sandwich you gave me" I ask

"Nothing much just peanut butter and strawberry jelly" Milton says.

"Oh, ok just go on without me, I will just go home"

"Are you sure Kim" Jerry ask

"Yes, go on, I will be fine"

The footsteps went away as I washed my face and cleaned my mouth. I got out of the bathroom and into the dojo only to find Jack standing there.

"Hey, I know you wanted me to go to Phil's but I thought I rather walked you home instead" He says with a warm smile. A warm smile with those soft lips and … waits a minute, what I am thinking. Jack and I are only friends, even if we have done something together, I am with Brett.

"Sure, why not" I say with a smile.

We walk together talking, laughing about stuff, just what two best friends do. We get to my place as he walks me to the front door.

"Are you okay Kim, cause you really haven't been yourself" he asks me with a concerned face.

"Relax; it is probably my time of the month stuff, though it hasn't been like this. My mom made a doctor's appointment on Monday (BTW it is Friday right now) just to make sure", I say calmly.

"Okay well I got a go, bye"

"Bye Jack"

I unlock the door and go to the living room to see my 11 year old sister Jaycee on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Jaycee, where's mom"? I ask.

"In the kitchen making dinner "she replies without taking her eyes of the book.

I walk to the kitchen seeing my mom putting pasta into three bowls.

"Hey mom, how was work today" I ask

"Oh it was fine honey, nothing new same old same old. Can you call your sister, dinner is ready" mom says tiredly.

I call Jaycee and we our dinner. Mom goes to bed after and Jaycee goes to the living room to watch some TV. I go to my room thinking if everything was okay with me. It was probably just my imagination getting to me. I put on some music as 'Lucky Strike' by Maroon 5 comes on. I go take a shower and put on my gray sweats with a blue tank top. I crash on my bed to go to sleep just trying to get off my mind on what could be wrong.

**Line Break**

Monday comes around fast as so does the school day goes by fast. School ends and I'm at my locker grabbing my books that I need for my homework assignments. I'm wearing my white skinny jeans, black woven lace up boots, a navy brodierie cami, charm bracelet, and have my hair up in a ponytail with a French braid part on the sides. Jack comes up wearing jeans, black high tops and a black and white plaid shirt.

"Hey, are you going to practice today" he asks me.

"No, I got a doctor's appointment, remember", I say

"Oh yeah I forgot, well, I will see you later then"

"Yeah, see ya"

He leaves as I see Brett coming towards me.

"Hey babe", he says as he gives me a peck on the lips

"Hi Brett", I say after he gives me a kiss.

"So, I was thinking that this Friday we go on a date to a fancy restaurant and maybe go see a movie"

"Yeah that sounds nice but you don't have to take me somewhere fancy, we can just go to Circus Burger if you like"

"Nope, only the best for you, so wear something nice. I gotta go to football practice"

"Okay I gotta go to a doctor's appointment anyways, see ya". I give him a peck on the lips and leave to the doctor's.

**Line Break**

"Hello, I'm Kim Crawford and I'm here to see please", I say to the lady at the desk.

"Yes, Kim, okay just fill out these papers really quick and then she will be out in a minute", she says.

I fill out the papers and give them to the lady who on the name tag name is Robin. I grabbed a magazine on the table and start reading it. I wait at least 20 minutes till Robin calls me.

"Kim Crawford, will see you know"

"Thanks"

_My first appointment. Now that I go back to it, I should have been worried about it, but I just happened to be calm. Wow, I was so brave and now I'm scared. If only I knew at the time what was going to happen in that room._

* * *

**The second chapter to this please no bad comments.**

**Shout out to:**

**KarateGirl77: You were the first person to write a review on this story with a good thing to say about it so thanks**

**olivi4nlife:You thought it was amazing and wanted to be updated soon, thank you**

**autumn1999: You were impressed by this story saying that this story has been the best one so far that you read about Kim being a pregnant teen. you gave me hope so thanks**

**lalagirl2418: I love that you love this story so much and that you wanted me to update soon so here you go. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter to this story. Shout outs at the bottom. **

**I don't Kickin it**

* * *

Chapter 1

_That one night changed everything. But I didn't know it till ten weeks later. If I could tell myself what I was getting into, then I would at least prepare myself. But the thing about life, you never know what happens next. Anyways now this story begins ten weeks later._

Six weeks have passed since the night I lost it to Jack. The night I let myself let loose. The night I cheated on Brett. I felt so bad about what I did to him. Even though I didn't love him the way I was supposed to, I still cared about him. We were still together as if nothing ever happened. Same thing with me and Jack, we are still friends as if nothing happened.

Right now I just got to the dojo where I was greeted by Milton.

"Hey Kim" he says

"Hey, do you have any food on you, I'm starving"

"Really, you never hungry or eat before practice" he said while throwing me a granola bar and a sandwich.

"Well this time I am, can't a girl eat without being judged" I yelled

"Okay, geez Kim what's up with you, I just asked that's all"

"Sorry, I'm not really feeling myself right now. This morning I felt like I was going to throw up, I was falling asleep in a few in my classes and I have been having to go to the bathroom a lot more than what I usually go in a day"

"Are you sure you're alright, cause you have been a little bit more moody"

"Yes, just probably my time of the month signs that's all"

"Okay then"

It was my time of the month signs right. I was feeling sick, falling asleep, peeing more and moody. I get cramps, I didn't get that good of a sleep last night, I do drink more water now so I would have to go to the bathroom more and I'm always moody, its being a girl. Right? My thoughts got interrupted by Jerry and Jack coming.

"Hey guys, guess what" Jerry comes in saying all excitedly

"What is it Jerry" Milton asks

"Guess who got four tickets to one of the biggest fall concert fest of the year"

"No way you didn't get tickets to Rockchella", I said excitedly

"Well I would be lying, but these tickets would say that I'm not"

"WE ARE GOING TO ROCKCHELLA" all of us screamed

"Woah, guys what is going on in here" Rudy says as he comes out of his office

"Nothing much but us going to Rockchella" says Jack

"Okay then since that is out of the way, guys get to stretching"

Practice went by easy, which was good because I felt sick the entire time but didn't want to say anything. I went in the locker room to get changed and when I came out the guys were already ready.

"Kim, we are going to Falaphel Phil's do you want to come" Jack asks me.

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff" I replied.

I was getting all my things together till I felt really sick in my stomach. I thought it was a cram till I felt like something was going to come out of my mouth. I ran into the bathroom and puked all of my guts out. I heard the guys right by the door with sound of sympathy.

"Hey Kim, are you alright" Jerry asks

"Yeah, just fine. Milton, what was in that sandwich you gave me" I ask

"Nothing much just peanut butter and strawberry jelly" Milton says.

"Oh, ok just go on without me, I will just go home"

"Are you sure Kim" Jerry ask

"Yes, go on, I will be fine"

The footsteps went away as I washed my face and cleaned my mouth. I got out of the bathroom and into the dojo only to find Jack standing there.

"Hey, I know you wanted me to go to Phil's but I thought I rather walked you home instead" He says with a warm smile. A warm smile with those soft lips and … waits a minute, what I am thinking. Jack and I are only friends, even if we have done something together, I am with Brett.

"Sure, why not" I say with a smile.

We walk together talking, laughing about stuff, just what two best friends do. We get to my place as he walks me to the front door.

"Are you okay Kim, cause you really haven't been yourself" he asks me with a concerned face.

"Relax; it is probably my time of the month stuff, though it hasn't been like this. My mom made a doctor's appointment on Monday (BTW it is Friday right now) just to make sure", I say calmly.

"Okay well I got a go, bye"

"Bye Jack"

I unlock the door and go to the living room to see my 11 year old sister Jaycee on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Jaycee, where's mom"? I ask.

"In the kitchen making dinner "she replies without taking her eyes of the book.

I walk to the kitchen seeing my mom putting pasta into three bowls.

"Hey mom, how was work today" I ask

"Oh it was fine honey, nothing new same old same old. Can you call your sister, dinner is ready" mom says tiredly.

I call Jaycee and we our dinner. Mom goes to bed after and Jaycee goes to the living room to watch some TV. I go to my room thinking if everything was okay with me. It was probably just my imagination getting to me. I put on some music as 'Lucky Strike' by Maroon 5 comes on. I go take a shower and put on my gray sweats with a blue tank top. I crash on my bed to go to sleep just trying to get off my mind on what could be wrong.

**Line Break**

Monday comes around fast as so does the school day goes by fast. School ends and I'm at my locker grabbing my books that I need for my homework assignments. I'm wearing my white skinny jeans, black woven lace up boots, a navy brodierie cami, charm bracelet, and have my hair up in a ponytail with a French braid part on the sides. Jack comes up wearing jeans, black high tops and a black and white plaid shirt.

"Hey, are you going to practice today" he asks me.

"No, I got a doctor's appointment, remember", I say

"Oh yeah I forgot, well, I will see you later then"

"Yeah, see ya"

He leaves as I see Brett coming towards me.

"Hey babe", he says as he gives me a peck on the lips

"Hi Brett", I say after he gives me a kiss.

"So, I was thinking that this Friday we go on a date to a fancy restaurant and maybe go see a movie"

"Yeah that sounds nice but you don't have to take me somewhere fancy, we can just go to Circus Burger if you like"

"Nope, only the best for you, so wear something nice. I gotta go to football practice"

"Okay I gotta go to a doctor's appointment anyways, see ya". I give him a peck on the lips and leave to the doctor's.

**Line Break**

"Hello, I'm Kim Crawford and I'm here to see please", I say to the lady at the desk.

"Yes, Kim, okay just fill out these papers really quick and then she will be out in a minute", she says.

I fill out the papers and give them to the lady who on the name tag name is Robin. I grabbed a magazine on the table and start reading it. I wait at least 20 minutes till Robin calls me.

"Kim Crawford, will see you know"

"Thanks"

_My first appointment. Now that I go back to it, I should have been worried about it, but I just happened to be calm. Wow, I was so brave and now I'm scared. If only I knew at the time what was going to happen in that room._

* * *

**The second chapter to this please no bad comments.**

**Shout out to:**

**KarateGirl77: You were the first person to write a review on this story with a good thing to say about it so thanks**

**olivi4nlife:You thought it was amazing and wanted to be updated soon, thank you**

**autumn1999: You were impressed by this story saying that this story has been the best one so far that you read about Kim being a pregnant teen. you gave me hope so thanks**

**lalagirl2418: I love that you love this story so much and that you wanted me to update soon so here you go. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go everyone. The next chapter. **

**I might not update this til next Sunday as i am going to be busy next Saturday, but i will try to update this as soon as i can.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The nurse takes me to check my blood pressure, weight height, and all of the usual stuff. Then she takes me to a room to wait. I enter the doctor's room sitting on the bed thing. I was getting nervous. Nothing's wrong with me. Right? enters the room breaking me from my thoughts.

"Hello Kim"

"Hi "

"So, I heard that you haven't really been yourself lately"

"Yes, I haven't, I was feeling sick, like I was going to throw up all the time, I have been tired too, more tired than usual, been having to pee more in the day and I guess I have been more moody lately"

She just looks at me with a face. A face like she could know what was wrong with me. A face with question about me.

"Hmmm… well that doesn't sound too serious, let me ask you a few questions first then we will see what is up with you" she says.

"Ok"

"When was your last time when you got your period?"

"Ummmm… about... i cant really remember"

"The last time you came here, do you remember how much you weighed?"

"I weighed about 120ish the last time I remember"

"Are you feeling hungrier during the day or anytime lately?"

"Why, yes I have been. And I'm not usually that hungry all the time".

"Ok then, I want you to go to the bathroom then and pee in the cup. There should be one in there. Write your name on the cup and do your business. Then there should be a little door lever, just open the little metal door, put the cup in there and close it. We should be able to see what's wrong from there."

I go to the bathroom and do exactly what she says. I grab the cup and write my name. I do my business and see a little metal door. I open the door, put the cup in there and close it. I go back to the room waiting for . A few minutes later she enters the room.

"Kim, I got your results from the cup that you peed in and the results are quite interesting".

"What is it, do I have some disease or cancer or anything horrible do I?" I got nervous. What if there was something wrong with me.

"No, no Kim, nothing too horrible, but can I ask you something and I want you to answer me truthfully. I won't tell your parents this. This is strictly confidential between me and you if you want it to be."

I nod thinking it wouldn't be too bad of a question.

"Have you ever had any type of…. How can I put this to make your comfortable… ummm…. Sexual intercourse at all, have you" she asks.

Crap. Yes I have. Me and Jack. I wondered why she asked me that for a second. Did he give me any sexual diseases that he had that I don't know about? If he did, he is a dead man cause I can let not have that happen to me. Brett would find out what I did to him and it would break his heart, but before I jump to conclusions I needed to know what was wrong with me first.

"Ummm….. Yes I have had sexual intercourse before", I say quietly, but not too quietly so she can hear me.

"Well then Kim, nothing wrong with you but…."

"But what, Dr. Santiago, I need to know what is wrong with me, please"

"I don't know how to put this but… ummm…. You're pregnant"

What did she say? I just look at her. She had to be messing with me. I was waiting for her to say just kidding and tell me what was really wrong but it never came. Her face kept the same of seriousness while my face was in a matter of shock. I couldn't be pregnant. I just can't be. Jack and I used protection. I remembered him grabbing a condom, so I couldn't be. But then again, condoms don't always work, but still I couldn't be.

"Kim, I know you might be in shock right now, but right now I'm not joking right now. I'm being serious, you are pregnant" she says

"But I can't be. I'm only 16. I can't be. I only even had sex once but even then we used a condom. How can I be" I almost screamed.

"Condoms don't work all the time. They are only 97% effective so maybe you just didn't get lucky. I am sorry Kim".

"How long far along am I"

"I don't know, but do you want to check. We can always do a obgyn on you if you like"

"Yes, I would like to know"

"Ok then, just wait a few minutes while I get the obgynist to come in here then we will take a look see"

She leaves the room and I'm there thinking how could I have been so stupid. Should we have been more careful? What was going to happen to me? If I was pregnant, I will become bigger. I would have to stop doing karate, cheerleading and gymnastics. I would have to put my life on hold because there may be a human being growing inside of me. And if that wasn't bad enough, it isn't Brett baby that I am going to be carrying. It is jacks baby that I am carrying. The obgynist comes in with with the obgyn machine.

"Hello Kim, I'm doctor Layne and I will be checking up on you, so if you can if up your shirt for me please"

I lifted up my shirt to where my stomach was completely exposed.

"Ok, now I am going to put on some cream on your stomach. I must warn you, the cream might be cold on you"

She was right. It was freezing. She grabbed the little wand thing and moved it around my stomach spreading the cream. She spreads it on my stomach as she scans more to the middle. Then I saw it. A little baby was inside of me.

"Well, look right here. There it is" said .

I couldn't believe it till I saw it. A little baby growing inside of me that I would have to carry for 9 months.

"Well, by the looks of this, you are 9 weeks along"

Nine weeks. The number of weeks that the little baby has been inside of me so far.

"There is its little head, feet and hands but we have to wait a couple of weeks to see the gender. It is still a little bit early to tell what it is"

"That's ok" I whispered.

"Now, wipe off the cream before rolling your shirt down and you're all set"

She picked up her equipment and left the room leaving me and alone. I didn't know what to say to her. I didn't know what to say at the moment. I clean up the cream and rolled my shirt down.

"Kim, I know you must be going through a lot right now, but you do have options and you are not alone" says.

"I don't know what to do. I know my options but, I don't know what to choose. There is no way I can abort it. I know I can't give it up for adoption cause I would be going through life giving up my kid. And I defiantly can't keep it, not at my age, so really I have no options", I screamed.

"Well, it is your choice here and I'm not going to make it for you or tell you what you should do. But you do need to make a decision sooner or later"

She was right. It wasn't her decision, it was mine. And I would have to make it sooner or later. It wasn't something that I can put off right now. I would have to tell my mom; at least she would know what to do. I would also have to tell Jack and Brett. I would have to tell Brett the baby isn't his, and I would have to tell Jack it is his. I can't even imagine what they are going to do when I tell them.

"I will keep my mouth shut, like I promise. Your next appointment will be in two weeks, so I will see you then" says as she leaves the room.

I grab my backpack and leave the doctor's office. I got home and plopped on my couch. No one was home so I was by myself as always. I just sat there thinking. I needed to know who to tell first. I thought of my mom, Brett or Jack, but I thought of the perfect person. I grabbed my phone and entered his number. It started to ring when he answered.

"_Hello"_

"Hey Milton, can you drop by my house today fast, it's an emergency"

**Line Break**

Milton came over half an hour later after practice was over. The doorbell ranged and I opened it quickly.

"Hey Milton" I said

"Hey Kim, so what is this big emergency that you needed me to be over here as fast as I can" he asked as he came in and took a seat on my couch.

"Okay Milton, before I tell you, you need to make me a big promise that you won't tell anyone, not even Jack. He can't know about this yet and I am begging you this you have to keep your mouth shut about this"

"Kim, what wrong"

"Milton just promise me that this secret will stay between you and me for now"

"I promise, but I bet this secret can't be that bad. You can tell me"

"Okay, so today I went to the doctors because I have been acting not myself lately as you know"

"Of course"

"And today I found out that… well I found out that I'm…. pregnant" I whispered the last part.

Milton heard that part and just looks at me. I think he is too shocked to say anything. I didn't know what to say to him and he didn't know what to say to me.

"Holy Christmas Nuts Kim, how far along have you been"

"Nine weeks"

"Kim, didn't you use protection"

"Yes I did. But apparently it didn't work so well"

"Do you know what is going to happen if Jack finds out what Brett did to you? He cares so much for you and as soon as he finds out what Brett did, he is going to kill him"

"Umm….. About that, Jack isn't going to kill him"

"Yes he is, he is going to kill him, unless Brett isn't the baby daddy"

I give a face saying to him that Brett wasn't the dad. I just look down and he got half of it from there.

"Kim, Brett is the dad, is he"?

"I wish I can say he is but I would be lying" I say

"Holy crap, if he isn't the dad then who is"

"Oh you know….. It is … Jack" I muttered the last part where Milton couldn't hear it.

"Who"?

"The dad of this kid is… Jack" I say a little bit louder.

"Say that one more time"

"It's Jacks" I scream.

His face was so confused when I told him. At that point, we were both in silence. Neither of us knew what to say to each other. He looked like he was going to say something but didn't.

"I feel so horrible right now. I cheated on my boyfriend with my best friend. I get pregnant and it's not even his. I don't know what to do right now. Milton, I'm scared what am I going to do. What am I going to tell them? What am I supposed to say to Brett? I cheated on him with Jack and I don't know what I am going to say to him. I'm so scared right now I don't know what to do" I say. I'm on the verge of crying but holding them back.

"What you need to do right now is tell Brett first before you tell Jack. Brett needs to know what you did before you tell Jack"

"You are right. He needs to know before anyone else knows. Thanks Milton"

"You're welcome. Well I gotta get going. I have to work on my homework assignments and I better get started on it before I stay up all night working on them"

"Ok, thanks for the advice. Oh, please don't tell Jack about. He needs to know this from me please"

"Sure Kim. Bye"

"Bye"

He leaves and I needed to tell Brett tomorrow. The sooner the better otherwise things aren't going to go so well later on.

**Line Break**

I went to school dreading what I was going to tell Brett. I couldn't avoid him forever. I would have to tell him before school started to get this over with. I walk into the hallway and I find him by his locker. I went to up to him but I decided to turn around. He noticed and catches up with me to my locker.

"Hey babe, what's wrong" he asks

"What would make you think something was wrong" I say

"Well, you look worried about something, and I called you three times last night but you never answered."

I looked at him and I was about to cry. My eyes felt watery and I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Kim, you know you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" I spilled out. I started to cry big time with tears going down my face.

"What, but ….we never did anything"

I was about to tell him it wasn't his till I chickened out. I couldn't tell him it was Jacks; I came with an excuse that popped in my head.

"Remember the hot tub?"

"But we had our swimsuits on"

"I read online that hot tub water was the perfect temperature for sperm to move and….. I am so sorry"

He pulled me into a hug and wiped the tears off of me. I was hugging him till I realized what I was going to now. He thinks it's his and it's really Jack. What was I getting into, I had to tell Brett the truth, but that would only hurt the both of us.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think. Please no bad reviews.**

**Shout outs to:**

**Kickfeaver: I am so glad you love it. You will find out soon so keep reading**

**KarateGirl77: l am happy you really like this story**

**lalagirl2418: Here is an update for you. i love that you think it is the best of the best.**

**Autumn1999: thank you for saying that i am doing such an amazing job on this story. it makes me want to write the next chapter to this story whenever i can get to it.**


End file.
